


Love, love, love

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slight Spanking, c'est un mélange des deux mi sexy mi hilarant, crack-porn, domestique sekai, oui c'est un nouveau genre
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorsque Jongin s'était proposé de faire la vaisselle tous les jours, Sehun avait accepté sa proposition sans hésitation sans se douter que cet accord se retournerait un jour contre lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love, love, love

Comme toutes ces soirées où ils se retrouvaient rien que tous les deux, sans amis, sans famille, sans les enfants de Jongin (ses chiens, pas ses vrais enfants !), Sehun et Jongin étaient installés confortablement sur le canapé du salon pour regarder la télé et manger une pizza – par flemme de se préparer un vrai repas sain et consistant.

A chaque fois que leurs parents apprenaient qu'ils avaient encore mangé de la mal bouffe, les deux amants se sentaient comme deux gamins pris en faute, et ce malgré le fait qu'ils aient passé la vingtaine. La culpabilité s'envolait cependant bien vite une fois que la pizza se trouvait sous leur nez.

_De toute façon_ , disait Jongin, _ce n'est pas parce qu'on est majeurs qu'on doit se prendre la tête et agir comme nos parents. On est trop jeunes pour ça._

La soirée avait donc commencé comme toutes les autres, Sehun étalé sur le canapé, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de Jongin – ou plutôt sur le coussin posé sur les cuisses de Jongin, celles-ci étant peu confortables. Si Jongin, lui, était concentré sur son épisode de Crossing Lines, étant un grand fan de séries policières, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour Sehun qui gigotait sans cesse, cherchant une meilleure position. Il s'ennuyait et n'attendait qu'une chose : que les épisodes se terminent enfin.

Etre en couple demandait des concessions, c'était un fait. Ainsi, lorsque Jongin s'était proposé de faire la vaisselle tous les jours, Sehun avait accepté sa proposition sans hésitation - il détestait faire la vaisselle ou plutôt il détestait les tâches ménagères tout court - sans se douter que cet accord se retournerait un jour contre lui. En effet, en contrepartie Sehun devait le laisser regarder tranquillement sa série toutes les semaines sans râler, sans le déranger et sans le distraire. C'était le deal, et Sehun avait accepté. Jusque-là tout allait bien, c'était équitable.

La plupart du temps ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il vaquait à ses propres occupations, parfois sortait avec ses amis ou bien s'installait dans le canapé avec Jongin pour profiter d'une soirée en amoureux, calé contre son homme.  

D'autres fois cependant, c'était un peu plus agaçant. Comme ce soir par exemple.

Etant un jeune homme en bonne santé et avec disons certaines _envies_ , Sehun se sentait quelque peu frustré de devoir attendre la fin d'une série pour réellement profiter de Jongin et  assouvir ses _envies_.

Depuis le matin même où il avait surpris Jongin en train de se masturber sous la douche, il ne pensait qu'à une chose : faire l'amour à son homme. Sehun s'était bien sûr proposé et avait tenté de le convaincre _allez Jongin vite fait_ sa propre érection matinale devenant de plus en plus proéminente et problématique tandis qu'il jouait les voyeurs. Jongin avait refusé avec véhémence, ils n'avaient vraiment pas le temps pour ça. Sehun avait tout essayé, il avait boudé, grommelé, tapé du pied mais n'avait obtenu qu'un haussement de sourcil en retour.

Lorsqu'il avait enfin abandonné l'idée, Jongin lui avait donné une tape sur les fesses en passant, lui glissant un _ce soir promis_ dans l'oreille, avant de sortir et de lui laisser la salle de bain pour se préparer. Autant dire que Sehun avait été impatient que la journée se termine. Mais c'était bien sûr sans compter le fait que c'était LE jour de la série préférée de Jongin. _Ô joie_.

Sehun avait pensé le lui faire oublier, _c'était beau de rêver_ , mais n'avait pas réussi.

Il était tout de même un peu vexé qu'une série télévisée passe avant lui mais il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Un, car il avait passé un accord et il ne reviendrait jamais dessus – par fierté et parce qu'il avait toujours tenu parole ; deux, car Jongin faisait toujours passer Sehun en priorité, même avant lui-même la majeure partie du temps, et Sehun ne voulait pas faire son capricieux et passer pour un petit-ami ingrat et immature – du moins plus qu'il ne l'était déjà ; trois, il aimait Jongin et considérait ses passions et goûts très importants, Sehun ne voulait pas que Jongin change ses habitudes et se prive pour lui.

Bref, tout ceci expliquait le fait que Sehun se trouvait dans une position délicate, son érection plus que visible sous son boxer tandis qu'il se concentrait pour se calmer et comptait les minutes avant la fin de la série. C'était une vraie torture de savoir Jongin là, tout près, sans pouvoir le toucher. Si Jongin avait remarqué son agitation ou son léger problème il ne le montrait pas, gardant les yeux rivés sur l'écran.

Sehun faisait de son mieux pour ne pas bouger ni se toucher mais c'était mission impossible. Il avait alors glissé sa main dans son boxer, histoire de se soulager un peu en attendant, se mordant la lèvre pour contenir ses soupirs de plaisir.  

Lorsqu'enfin l'épisode se termina, Sehun grogna et se redressa aussi vite que l'éclair, s'installant confortablement sur les genoux de Jongin après avoir envoyé valser le coussin. Celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps d'éteindre la télévision ni de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait que ses lèvres étaient déjà occupées par celles de Sehun.

A partir de ce moment, et au plus grand plaisir de Sehun, son amant lui accorda toute son attention.

Jongin répondit au baiser avec entrain, agrippant ses cheveux d'une main tandis que l'autre se glissait entre leurs deux corps pour caresser Sehun, celui-ci soupirant de soulagement contre sa bouche, remuant légèrement son bassin. Amusé, Jongin mordilla sa lèvre et le fit basculer sur le canapé, retirant au passage son T-shirt. Les doigts experts de Sehun ne perdirent pas de temps à le débarrasser également de son bas de jogging, son regard s'illuminant lorsqu'il aperçut que son amant ne portait pas de sous-vêtements.

« Je sais à quel point tu peux être impatient... » Marmonna Jongin, lui offrant un clin d'œil.

Sehun l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa fougueusement, ondulant son corps contre le sien sans aucune honte. Rapidement, son boxer et son T-shirt suivirent le même chemin que les vêtements de Jongin et Sehun se retrouva à son tour complètement nu. S'embrassant sans retenue, leurs mains parcoururent avidement le corps de leur homologue, se stoppant de temps à autre pour reprendre leur respiration ou pour se susurrer des _encore, plus, là, oui, plus vite_.

Une fois tous deux bien excités, ils se séparèrent un instant pour que Jongin aille chercher un préservatif (ou plusieurs) et la bouteille de lubrifiant. Sehun se maudit d'avoir oublié de les prévoir avant, mais bon il avait beau se dire ça il oubliait quand même à chaque fois. Il remarqua cependant que Jongin mettait plus de temps que d'habitude à revenir ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

« Jongin ? » Appela-t-il, se redressant sur ses coudes.

Son amant apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, nu comme au premier jour, une expression gênée sur le visage. « Plus de capotes. » Marmonna-t-il.

Sehun ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla les yeux. « Quoi ? » Fit-il, sa voix partant dans les aigus. Il devait avoir mal entendu, oui, ça devait être ça.

« On est à court de préservatifs. » Répéta Jongin plus calmement, son regard rencontrant difficilement celui de son amant.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ? » Cracha Sehun, prêt à lui balancer un coussin par la figure, voire la table basse.

Jongin se massa la nuque nerveusement, mais ne répondit pas.

Sehun inspira fort, cherchant à contrôler son énervement naissant. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Habille-toi et va en chercher ! » S'écria-t-il, agacé.

Son amant marqua une pause, le regardant avec de grands yeux. « Tu te fous de ma gueule là j'espère ? T'es pas sérieux ? »

Le plus jeune soupira et s'assit droit comme un i sur le canapé, fusillant du regard son petit-ami qui le fixait toujours d'un air incrédule. « Jongin. J'ai envie de baiser depuis ce matin, tu m'as promis ! J'ai dû attendre que tu aies fini de regarder ta putain de série, ma patience a des limites ! » Gronda-t-il, pointant du doigt son intimité.

Le regard de Jongin changea soudainement et il se baissa pour ramasser ses vêtements et les enfiler sans faire de commentaire.  Sehun le vit prendre ses clés et son portefeuille avant qu'il ne sorte de l'appartement sans dire un mot. Confus, Sehun fixa la porte pendant une minute sans bouger. Sa colère retomba aussi vite qu'elle fut montée et il se sentit soudainement très con, et seul. Il n'en revenait pas, il venait de faire un caprice à Jongin ?

Oh Sehun venait de crier sur Jongin pour qu'il aille chercher des préservatifs à 23 heures et 58 minutes ?

Choqué, il se mordilla la lèvre, soudainement inquiet. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes d'avoir ce genre d'attitude, surtout avec Jongin, mais celui-ci l'avait chauffé depuis qu'ils s'étaient levés et c'en était trop pour Sehun. Ce n'était pas simplement pour le sexe en tant que tel, mais pour le sexe avec Jongin. Il voulait Jongin, le désirait de tout son corps, de toute son âme. Tout son être tremblait à l'idée de s'unir à Jongin. Et ce, depuis la première fois que leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées.

(Sehun n'était plus un adolescent incapable de se contrôler merci bien mais il n'y était pour rien si son corps réagissait à chaque fois que Jongin était près de lui. C'était la faute de Jongin okay ?)

Plus les minutes passées à attendre augmentaient, plus il s'inquiétait. Jongin n'était pas fâché n'est-ce pas ? Il ne l'aurait pas mal pris ? Il connaissait Sehun, il savait qu'il était impulsif, il comprendrait sûrement non?

Lorsqu'enfin la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, Sehun retint son souffle. Jongin ne regarda même pas en sa direction, claqua la porte avec son pied, se déshabilla à la hâte avant de se jeter de nouveau sur le plus jeune. Celui-ci le stoppa un moment après qu'ils se soient embrassés passionnément, quelque peu inquiet.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas pour tout à l'heure ? La façon dont je t'ai parlé... » Souffla-t-il, se sentant coupable. Il fallait tout de même qu'il s'excuse.

Jongin sourit et secoua la tête, prenant son visage en coupe. « Bien sûr que non. » Répondit-il, embrassant le bout de son nez. « Par contre prépare-toi, ça m'a donné quelques idées... »

Sehun voulut lui poser plus de questions mais Jongin ne lui en laissa pas le temps, plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes presque violemment. Le plus jeune fut ensuite malmené jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à genoux, le visage enfouit contre les coussins du canapé, et les fesses en l'air. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas surpris par ce revirement de situation, bien qu'il ne soit pas rebuté par ce nouveau développement. C'était plutôt excitant, il devait l'avouer.

Jongin semblait du même avis, si ses doigts courant sur la peau de Sehun, n'épargnant aucun recoin de son corps, ses lèvres se promenant sur sa colonne vertébrale et ses mots chuchotés contre le bas de ses reins n'étaient déjà pas une bonne indication. Sehun réprima un frisson et grogna légèrement, espérant ainsi faire accélérer les choses. Jongin le mordit en guise de réponse et Sehun gémit, surpris.

« Tiens-toi tranquille. » Gronda Jongin d'une voix rauque et autoritaire.

Sehun frissonna et se lécha les lèvres, anticipant la suite. Jongin lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses, le faisant grogner et partir en avant, avant de se figer. Sehun tourna la tête pour tenter de l'apercevoir mais dans cette position il ne pouvait pas voir son amant. Après un moment de silence, brisé par la respiration saccadée de Sehun, Jongin réitéra son action, frappant les fesses de Sehun un peu plus fort cette fois-ci.

Le plus jeune lâcha un hoquet de surprise et Jongin passa sa main tendrement au même endroit, comme pour apaiser la douleur. « Est-ce que...tu as eu mal ? » Demanda Jongin, curieux.

Sehun secoua la tête négativement, et remua ses hanches. « Jongin ! Allez ! » Grogna-t-il impatiemment. Il avait assez attendu bon sang !

Jongin hocha la tête avant de déposer un baiser sur la nuque de Sehun. Ils auraient tout le temps d'explorer cette nouvelle découverte une autre fois. Il attrapa la bouteille de lubrifiant précédemment abandonnée et en versa sur ses doigts, avant d'en insinuer un dans l'intimité de Sehun sans plus attendre. Le plus jeune se cambra et resserra ses muscles sur son doigt, soupirant d'aise. Un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième le suivirent dans la foulée jusqu'à ce que Sehun soit complètement détendu, gémissant de plaisir sous lui. Il remuait son bassin d'avant en arrière, enfonçant davantage les doigts de Jongin en lui à la cadence qu'il souhaitait. Son amant le laissa faire, ne détachant pas ses yeux de l'endroit où ses doigts disparaissaient dans le corps de Sehun. La vue était vraiment très excitante, et il sentait son corps se réchauffer, s'impatienter.

Lorsqu'il ne put plus se retenir, Jongin retira ses doigts en douceur. Il attrapa la boîte de préservatifs qu'il venait d'acheter et détruisit carrément l'emballage, trop impatient. Les préservatifs volèrent sur le parquet et le canapé, et Sehun étouffa un rire lorsque l'un d'eux lui atterrît sur la tête. Jongin grogna et le récupéra, embarrassé, puis l'enfila avec dextérité. Il enduisit ensuite son érection de lubrifiant, essuyant ses doigts sur un coussin du canapé au passage – Sehun n'en saurait rien - et se pencha pour embrasser tendrement le dos de Sehun, ses dents se plantant dans sa peau de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait en lui.

Sehun se crispa légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement en lui, s'habituant peu à peu à ce corps étranger. Il mordit le coussin sous sa tête et bougea légèrement son bassin, couinant lorsque Jongin buta contre sa prostate par inadvertance.

« Je suis devenu doué, je ne le fais même plus exprès ! » Souffla Jongin au creux de son cou d'une voix rauque.

Il semblait amusé, et cela arracha un petit sourire à Sehun. Il n'y avait que son amant pour faire ce genre de remarque pendant l'acte. Son sourire se fana cependant lorsque Jongin se retira, agrippa ses hanches, et s'enfonça brusquement en lui, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir.

« Cette fois, c'était fait exprès. » Haleta Jongin, sans cesser ses va-et-vient.

Sehun ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, il enfonça ses doigts dans les coussins du canapé et ondula son bassin pour rencontrer celui de son amant, bien décidé à atteindre l'orgasme. Il attendait cet orgasme depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux le matin même, Jongin avait intérêt à ne pas le laisser languir encore trop longtemps. Il avait atteint sa limite.

Jongin sembla lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il accéléra ses coups de reins, se sentant pousser des ailes lorsqu'il entendit Sehun gémir sous lui sans s'arrêter. Sa prise sur les hanches fines de Sehun se resserra et elle laisserait sans nul doute des marques tandis qu'il épuisait ses dernières ressources d'énergie pour donner le plus de plaisir possible à son amant. Celui-ci se cambra soudainement lors d'un énième coup de reins et se déversa sur le canapé dans un long râle rauque sans que Jongin ne l'ait touché.

Jongin ne stoppa pas pour autant ses mouvements, souhaitant également atteindre rapidement l'orgasme, mais aussi car cela devenait douloureux pour Sehun une fois qu'il avait joui. Finalement, il décida de se retirer et de se finir seul, enlevant le préservatif et jouissant sur les fesses encore rougies de Sehun, prenant garde à ne pas tomber sur son homme.

Reprenant sa respiration, Jongin se laissa tomber en arrière, s'asseyant contre le rebord du canapé. Sehun, toujours haletant, se redressa sur ses genoux encore légèrement tremblants et se glissa entre les jambes de Jongin, posant sa tête contre son torse. Son amant enroula ses jambes avec les siennes et enfouit son visage contre ses cheveux, respirant son odeur. Sehun ne bougea pas pendant quelques minutes, profitant du silence, avant de relever la tête pour presser ses lèvres sur celles de Jongin. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement jusqu'à ce que Sehun se sente trop sale pour rester à se faire dorloter dans les bras de Jongin.

Ils prirent une douche rapide, essuyèrent sommairement les traces de sperme sur leur canapé et décidèrent d'un commun accord d'acheter une housse, histoire que leurs parents ou amis ne découvrent pas ce petit accident.

« Alors ? Est-ce que ça valait le coup de te faire attendre toute la journée ? » Demanda Jongin une fois qu'ils furent enfouis sous leurs draps.

« Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que tu l'as fait exprès ?! » S'indigna Sehun.

Jongin sembla se rendre compte que c'était la mauvaise chose à dire mais il était déjà trop tard, Sehun s'était redressé, armé de son coussin pour essayer de l'étouffer avec, malgré les plaintes de son amant.

...la prochaine fois il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de faire ses petites expériences dans le dos de Sehun. C'était plus prudent. 

 


End file.
